1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coated cemented carbide cutting tool, such as an indexable insert, for milling. More particularly, to an insert useful for milling at high cutting speeds in low and medium alloyed steels or milling in hardened steels at high cutting speed, preferably at dry and rather stable conditions, but also for milling in cast iron and some of the stainless steels at high cutting speed.
2. Description of Related Art
In the description of the background of the present invention that follows reference is made to certain structures and methods, however, such references should not necessarily be construed as an admission that these structures and methods qualify as prior art under the applicable statutory provisions. Applicants reserve the right to demonstrate that any of the referenced subject matter does not constitute prior art with regard to the present invention.
It is well known that for cemented carbide cutting tools used in the machining of steels, the cutting edge is worn by different wear mechanisms such as chemical and abrasive wear but the tool edge may also fracture under a heavy intermittent cutting load, resulting in so called edge chipping which is usually initiated by cracks formed perpendicular to the cutting edge. These type of cracks are called comb cracks. Furthermore, different cutting conditions such as cutting speed, depth of cut, cutting feed rate and also external conditions such as dry or wet machining, vibrations of the work piece, or a surface zone from forging or casting on the work piece, or milling in hardened steels etc., require a plurality of different properties of the cutting edge.
For instance, when milling in a medium alloyed steel where the surface of the work piece material is covered by a so called surface skin-containing areas with high hardness which result from casting or forging, a coated cemented carbide insert must be used including a substrate of a tough cemented carbide grade having a wear resistant refractory surface coating. When applying a coated carbide cutting insert in milling of a workpiece of a low alloyed steel or a austenitic stainless steel at high cutting speeds, adhesive forces between the chips of the workpiece and the cutting edge will occur causing chipping along the cutting edge. In addition, when milling in ordinary low or medium alloyed steels at very high cutting speeds, the thermal energy developed in the cutting zone is considerable and the entire tool edge may plastically deform independent of the type of coating used. The meaning of high cutting speed is dependent of the properties of the work piece material and other factors related to the cutting operation. High cutting speed is the upper speed range that normally could be found at work shops. Furthermore when milling in hardened steels, hardened to at least 300 Brinell but often above 400-500 Brinell, the mechanical loads encountered normally reduces the tool life by fracture of the tool. When milling in hardened steels at high cutting speed, high mechanical load is encountered in combination with high temperature at the cutting zone, which normally reduces the tool life rather drastically.
Commercial cemented carbide tools for milling in steel, stainless steel or cast iron, at high cutting speeds are usually optimized with respect to one or two of the wear types observed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,912,051 discloses a coated cutting insert particularly useful for dry milling of grey cast iron. U.S. Pat. No 5,863,640 discloses a coated turning insert particularly useful for intermittent turning in low alloyed steel.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,776 a coated cemented carbide cutting tool particularly designed for the wet and dry milling of workpieces of low and medium alloyed steels or stainless steels, with or without abrasive surface zones, in machining operations requiring a high degree of toughness of the carbide cutting edge is described. The external cutting conditions are characterized by complex shapes of the workpiece, vibrations, chip hammering, recutting of the chips etc.
In WO 97/20081 a coated cemented carbide cutting tool particularly designed for the wet and dry milling of low and medium alloyed steels is described.
It has now surprisingly been found that by combining many different features a cutting tool can be obtained with excellent cutting performance in low and medium alloyed steels at high cutting speed, as well as milling in hardened steels at high cutting speed, in work piece materials with or without abrasive surface zones preferably under stable and dry conditions. It has also been found that this specific cutting tool also works in cast iron and stainless steel at high cutting speed. The cutting tool according to the invention shows improved properties with respect to the different wear types prevailing at these cutting conditions as earlier mentioned.
According to a first aspect, the present invention provides a cutting tool for milling low and medium alloyed steels with or without abrasive surfaces during dry or wet conditions at high cutting speed, and milling hardened steels at high cutting speed, comprising:
a cemented carbide body comprising WC, 7.1-7.9 wt-% Co and 0.2-1.8 wt-% cubic carbides of Ta, Ti and Nb, with Ti present on a level corresponding to a technical impurity, and a highly W-alloyed binder phase with a CW-ratio of 0.85-0.96: and a coating comprising:
a first innermost layer of TiCxNyOz with x+y+z=1, preferably z less than 0.5, with a thickness of 0.1-1.5 xcexcm, and with equiaxed grains with a size  less than 0.5 xcexcm,
a layer of TiCxNyOz with x+y+z=1, with z=0, x greater than 0.3 and y greater than 0.3, with a thickness of 1-6 xcexcm, and with columnar grains with a diameter of about  less than 5 xcexcm, and
a layer of a smooth, xcexa-Al2O3 with a grain size of 0.5-2 xcexcm and with a thickness of 0.5-5 xcexcm.
According to a further aspect, the present invention provides a method of making a cutting tool comprising a WC-Co-based cemented carbide body with a highly W-alloyed binder phase having a CW-ratio of 0.85-0.96, and a coating, the method comprising:
applying with a CVD technique, a first (innermost) layer of CxNyOz with x+y+z=1, z less than 0.5, with a thickness of 0.1-1.5 xcexcm, with equiaxed grains with size  less than 0.5 xcexcm;
applying with a MTCVD-technique, using acetonitrile as the carbon and nitrogen source for forming the layer at a temperature range of 850-900xc2x0 C., a layer of TiCxNyOz with x+y+z=1, z=0 and x greater than 0.3 and y greater than 0.3, with a thickness of 1-6 xcexcm with columnar grains with a diameter of about  less than 5 xcexcm; and
applying a layer of a smooth xcexa-Al2O3 with a thickness of 0.5-5 xcexcm.
The cutting tool insert according to the invention includes: a cemented carbide body with a rather high W-alloyed binder phase and with a well balanced chemical composition and grain size of the WC, a columnar TiCxNyOz-layer, a xcexa-Al2O3-layer, a TiN-layer and optionally followed by smoothening the cutting edges by brushing, e.g.-brushing with a SiC-based brush.
According to the present invention a coated cutting tool insert is provided consisting of a cemented carbide body with a composition of 7.1-7.9 wt % Co, preferably 7.3-7.9 wt % Co, most preferably 7.4-7.8 wt % Co; 0.2-1.8 wt % cubic carbides, preferably 0.4-1.8 wt % cubic carbides, most preferably 0.5-1.7 wt % cubic carbides of the metals Ta, Nb and Ti; and balance is made up by WC. The cemented carbide may also contain other carbides from elements from group IVb, Vb or VIb of the periodic table. The content of Ti is preferably on a level corresponding to a technical impurity. The average grain size of the WC is in the range of about 1.5-2.2 xcexcm, preferably about 1.8 xcexcm.
The cobalt binder phase is rather highly alloyed with W. The content of W in the binder phase can be expressed as the CW-ratio=Ms/(wt % Co 0.0.0161), where Ms is the measured saturation magnetization of the cemented carbide body in kA/m and wt % Co is the weight percentage of Co in the cemented carbide. The CW-value is a function of the W content in the Co binder phase. A high CW-value corresponds to a low W-content in the binder phase.
It has now been found according to the present invention that improved cutting performance is achieved if the cemented carbide body has a CW-ratio of 0.85-0.96, preferably 0.86-0.94, and most preferably 0.86-0.93. The cemented carbide may contain small amounts,  less than 1 volume %, of xcex7-phase (M6C), without any detrimental effect. From the CW-value it follows that no free graphite is allowed in the cemented carbide body according to the present invention.
The coating comprises:
a first (innermost) layer of TiCxNyOz with x+y+z=1, preferably z less than 0.5, more preferably y greater than x and z less than 0.2, most preferably y greater than 0.8 and z=0, with equiaxed grains with size  less than 0.5 xcexcm and a total thickness  less than 1.5 xcexcm and preferably  greater than 0.1 xcexcm.
a layer of TiCxNyOz with x+y+z=1, preferably with z=0, x greater than 0.3 and y greater than 0.3, most preferably x greater than 0.5, with a thickness of 1-8 xcexcm, preferably 2-7 xcexcm, most preferably  less than 6 xcexcm, with columnar grains and with an average diameter of  less than 5 xcexcm, preferably 0.1-2 xcexcm.
a layer of a smooth, fine-grained (grain size about 0.5-2 xcexcm) Al2O3 consisting essentially of the xcexa-phase. However, the layer may contain small amounts, 1-3 vol-%, of the xcex8- or the xcex1-phases as determined by XRD-measurement. The Al2O3-layer has a thickness of 0.5-5 xcexcm, preferably 0.5-2 xcexcm, and most preferably 0.5-1.5 xcexcm. The Al2O3 layer can be the outermost layer. However, preferably, this Al2O3-layer is followed by a further layer ( less than 1 xcexcm, preferably 0.1-0.5 xcexcm thick) of TiCxNyOz with x+y+z=1, preferably with y greater than x and z less than 0.3, more preferably y greater than 0.8, most preferably y=1. The outermost layer, Al2O3 (or TiCxNyOz), has a surface roughness Rmaxxe2x89xa60.4 xcexcm over a length of 10 xcexcm. The TiCxNyOz-layer, if present, is preferably removed along the cutting edge. Alternatively, the TiCxNyOz layer is removed and the underlying alumina layer is partly or completely removed along the cutting edge.
The present invention also relates to a method of making a coated cutting tool insert consisting of a cemented carbide body with a composition of 7.1-7.9 wt % Co, preferably 7.3-7.9 wt % Co, most preferably 7.4-7.8 wt % Co; 0.2-1.8 wt % cubic carbides, preferably 0.4-1.8 wt % cubic carbides, most preferably 0.5-1.7 wt % cubic carbides of the metals Ta, Nb and Ti; and the balance WC. The cemented carbide may also contain other carbides from elements from group IVb, Vb or VIb of the periodic table. The content of Ti is preferably on a level corresponding to a technical impurity. The average grain size of the WC is in the range of about 1.5-2.5 xcexcm, preferably about 1.8 xcexcm. Onto the cemented carbide body is deposited:
a first (innermost) layer of TiCxNyOz with x+y+z=1, preferably z less than 0.5, more preferably y greater than x and z less than 0.2, most preferably y greater than 0.8 and z=0, with equiaxed grains with size  less than 0.5 xcexcm and a total thickness  less than 1.5 xcexcm, and preferably  greater than 0.1 xcexcm, using known CVD-methods.
a layer of TiCxNyOz with x+y+z=1, preferably with z=0, x greater than 0.3 and y  greater than 0.3, most preferably x greater than 0.5, with a thickness of 1-8 xcexcm, preferably 2-7 xcexcm, most preferably  less than 6 xcexcm, with columnar grains and with an average diameter of about  less than 5 xcexcm, preferably 0.1-2 xcexcm, using preferably MTCVD-technique (using acetonitrile as the carbon and nitrogen source for forming the layer in the temperature range of 700-900xc2x0 C.). The exact conditions, however, depend to a certain extent on the design of the equipment used.
a smooth Al2O3-layer essentially consisting of xcexa-Al2O3 is deposited under conditions disclosed in e.g. U.S. Pat. No 5,674,564. The Al2O3 layer has a thickness of 0.5-5 xcexcm, preferably 0.5-2 xcexcm xcexcm, and most preferably 0.5-1.5 xcexcm. Preferably, a further layer ( less than 1 xcexcm, preferably 0.1-0.5 xcexcm thick) of TiCxNyOz is deposited, but the Al2O3-layer can be the outermost layer. This outermost layer, Al2O3 or TiCxNyOz, has a surface roughness Rmaxxe2x89xa60.4 xcexcm over a length of 10 xcexcm. The smooth coating surface can be obtained by a gentle wet-blasting the coating surface with fine grained (400-150 mesh) alumina powder or by brushing (preferably used when TiCxNyOz top coating is present) the edges with brushes based on, e.g.-SiC as disclosed e.g. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,861,210. The TiCxNyOz-layer, if present, is preferably removed along the cutting edge. Alternatively, the TiCxNyOz layer is removed and the underlying alumina layer is partly or completely removed along the cutting edge.